Inu's First Easter
by ShaylaStar
Summary: This is the sequal to Inu's First Valentine's Day! I hope the sequal is as good as the first!


**Inu's First Easter**

**Warning to readers: The characters are off, the story line doesn't exist, and this is the sequel to Inu's First Valentines Day. So don't give me crap.**

**Note: This story and the ones that fallow (if any) are writen for a girl named Natalie who wanted a sequel to my last story. This is dedicated to you, Natalie. **

"But mom, I really have to go." Kagome argued.

"Honey, you can't. You'll miss our annual Easter Dinner." Her mom said while she did the dishes. Kagome sighed as she stood in the kitchen doorway with her backpack.

_Hmm. Annual Easter dinner...or...InuYasha. _Kagome weighed her options.

"Don't you think being with your loving family is more important than the ancient jewel shards?" Her mom tried to guilt trip her into staying. It worked. Kagome sighed again while she went upstairs to put her backpack down. When she came back down, she sat in the living room and decided to watch Sota play his video games. Unfortunatly, all she could think about was InuYasha. She wanted to see if he'd forgotten about that little insident on Valentine's Day. She still wasn't sure if it was a good or bad idea to say something like that to his face.

_I'll just say that I was overcome by the feeling of Valentines Day. He doesn't really know what Valentine's Day is so, he should believe me. _She thought as Sota rocked back and forth with the movement of his character. She sighed and got up. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was humming a tune close to _Oh Christmas Tree_.

"You know this is Easter, not Christmas." Kagome reminded her mom.

"Yeah, I know. I just got this stuck in my head." She said back.

"Would it be okay if I just visited InuYasha for like an hour or so?" Kagome asked, desperatly wanting to straiten things out.

"As long as you promise to come home for dinner." Her mother comprimised as she continued to wash dishes for the coming feast. Kagome almost lept in the air as she turned to run to the door. She just about forgot to shut it on her way out and she tripped over Buyo as she ran across to the shrine. As soon as she got there, she jumped in the well with no hesitation.

**_CHANGE IN POV (InuYasha)_**

"Why is she taking so long?" InuYasha asked Miroku. He shrugged and InuYasha sighed.

"I'm sure she'll come back after that little ordeal you guys had. Kagome's one of those girls." Miroku said, trying alittle too hard to sound wise.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know her SO well." InuYasha said, rolling his eyes. Miroku shrugged again, not really interested in the conversation. As the two were just sitting there, Sango came stumbling through the woods with Kirara who had a deer in her mouth.

( _For those of you who have only read the comic books, Kirara is pronounced Kilala. _)

"Wow, Kagome isn't here yet?" She asked as she sat next to Miroku. They both shrugged at the same time. Kirara came and set the deer next to the small fire. They were silent for a few minutes until InuYasha finally broke the ice.

"She promised that she'd come." He complained.

"She will." Sango said.

"How do you know." InuYasha asked.

"Girl's intuition as some might refer to it." She said. "Hey, could I see your sword for a moment?" InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"No." He said.

"Don't worry, I just need to cut a peice of this deer." She said.

"It's not any sharper that spoon, unless you use it right." He said.

"Oh, that's right." She mumbled. Kirara tore off a peice and started eating.

**_CHANGE IN POV (Kagome)_**

She ran right through the woods, headed to the spot that she promised InuYasha she would meet him at. She broke through the trees and found herself staring at the group.

"It's about time." InuYasha said. "Hey, where's all your stuff?" He asked.

"Mom said that I could only come for a visit. I have to be home by dinner today." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's our family's traditional Easter Dinner." She said.

"Easter?" InuYasha repeated, blankly.

"Yeah, it's a holiday. You know, like Valentine's Day only you celebrate differently." She said.

"Oh, so it's one of those days that make you act different." He said.

"Um...yeah! Yeah, that's it." She said. _How did he know about the lie? I hadn't told him yet. Oh! That's right, I told Sango and she must have passed on the message._

"Oh, super." He said, sarcastically.

"It's kind of a wierd holiday but my mom seems to be into it." Kagome said as she walked up to the fire without sitting down. "Hey, InuYasha...can I talk to you alone for a minute?" InuYasha looked up. It was obvious that he had worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, guys, save some of that for me." He said as he stood up. He fallowed Kagome into the woods and out of site from the group.

**_CHANGE IN POV (Miroku)_**

_I wonder what she wants. _He thought as he watched the fire. Soon, his head was filled with with a scene as his overactive imagination took over.

_"InuYasha, I wanted to tell you how much I love you." Kagome would said._

_"But I love Kikyo, not you." InuYasha would counter. All of a sudden...I would came bounding through the trees._

_"InuYasha, how could you?" I would say, pulling Kagome close to me by her waist._

_"But its true! I hate Kagome and I love Kikyo." InuYasha would state causing Kagome to start to cry._

_"Oh, dear Kagome...don't cry." I would say, allowing her to hold me and cry on my shoulder._

_"Oh Miroku! You are so much better than InuYasha." Kagome would say as I would confert her in the best way I knew how._

"Miroku, stop drooling. If you want some, then get some." Sango cut into his fantasy. He snapped back to reality and noticed that everyone was staring.

"S-sorry." He said as he took a bit of dear.

**_CHANGE OF POV (Kagome)_**

"What is it?" InuYasha asked when she stopped. She turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to make something very clear." She said.

"I'm guessing this is about the affair you're having with prince Caca." He said.

_( If you didn't know already, Caca in spanish means poop. I thought it would be just like InuYasha to call him that. )_

"No and his name is Makako. I wanted to tell you that what I told you in that tree was..." She paused for a moment, picking her words carefully.

"Completely untrue. I know, Sango told me." He said with a grim look on his face.

"Well...its not...really like...that." Kagome said, looking away. She was already pondering whether she was making the right decision.

"Then what is it like?" He asked, his expression softening.

"Its just...not like that." She said, quieting her tone.

"Look, I know we both kind of went overboard and, if it helps, I have a confession to make." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. You know when I k-kissed you told you I loved you?"

"Yeah." She said, a smile growing on her face.

"Well, after hearing you and Caca in the bedroom, I sort of...well..."

"What?"

"I sort of let Miroku talk me into having some sake. So, I wasn't really in my best state of mind." He said. Her smiled faded. Silence fell in the woods.

"What?" She asked.

"I was sort of drunk." He said, blushing at his own foolishness.

"Oh." She said. She didn't have anything elso to tell him. She walked passed him through the trees, leaving him standing there, confused.

**_CHANGE IN POV (InuYasha)_**

"What did I say?" He asked himself as Kagome's footsteps faded. "I sure hope she can find her way back without me." He said, sniffing the air once and heading the opposite way...towards the scent of the others. He jumped through the trees, eventually landing himself in the clearing.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. She stormed away from me into the woods. I let her go so she had a chance to cool her temper." He said, inocently.

"You let her go?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah. I-"

"Kirara, lets go." She said, grabbing her boomarang and hopping onto Kirara just as she transformed. They took off into the sky and out of site.

"Why was she in such a hurry?" InuYasha asked.

"These woods in particular are extremely dangerous. As you were too busy wondering why Kagome rejected you, you let her wonder aimlessly into the most dangerous forest around these parts." Miroku said.

"Damn it!" InuYasha said, realizing his own stupidity. Then, he looked up at Miroku with angry eyes.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"She didn't reject me." He said in a low tone.

"So she accepted you? Why did she run off then? Maybe she was confused on who to choose." Miroku said.

"Who to choose?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. You or that wonderful prince...what was his name?" Miroku asked.

"Prince Caca?"

"Yes. From what you told me at the palace, they liked each other a lot." Miroku said. InuYasha blushed, remembering what he had heard.

_Just like Miroku to bring up uncomfortable memories. _InuYasha thought, shuddering.

"I have some advise." Miroku said.

"No, I'm not going to kill Caca." InuYasha stated. Miroku looked stunned.

"I wasn't going to say that! My goodness, do you really think I'm that bad?!" Miroku said, looking at his own two hands.

"Miroku." InuYasha said.

"Yes?" He asked as if he were a child knowing he was in trouble.

"What was it you were going to say?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, I suggest that when Kagome is found, you talk to her one on one and tell her how you really feel. She's known you for a longer time than Caca...is that really his name? Anyways, she would most likely fall for you once she knows how you really feel about her." Miroku stated as if he knew everything.

"I couldn't do that, and you know it, Miroku." InuYasha said, planting himself by the fire. The sky was now getting darker and darker and InuYasha was hoping that Sango would find Kagome before the stars came out.

"Just do what I would do." Miroku said. At that statement, InuYasha's head was filled with a mentle scene of him grabbing Kagome's butt in the middle of the woods, by themselves.

"I don't think so." InuYasha tried to push the impure thought out of his head. It took Miroku a second to realize what he had just said.

"Okay, don't do what I would do. Look, even though it doesn't seem like it, I know a thing or two about revealing yourself to women." He happily spoke.

InuYasha yet again got a mental picture in his mind. This time, him and Kagome stood in the woods and he was wearing nothing but a robe, which in due time, he let fall to his ankles. "My god, Miroku! I don't want anymore indecent pictures in my mind, if you please!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant revealing your true feelings, not your..." Miroku blushed at this thought. "Besides, I don't do that. My intent is for the women to reveal **her**."

"Miroku!!" InuYasha exclaimed, closing his eyes and grabbing his head.

"Sorry, sorry!" Miroku apologized at InuYasha's mental pain. "Listen...I'm going to teach you how to talk to women." Miroku nodded as InuYasha opened his eyes and relaxed a little.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll learn a lot from you." InuYasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you will. Have you ever wondered why I get Sango so angry at me?"

"No. I always asumed it was because you were womenizing."

"Well, yes, but she's scared because I have such woman-handling skills." Miroku told InuYasha, proudly.

"Oh, my God!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"InuYasha, please. I'm begging you to get your mind out of the gutter for this. It would make it so much easier."

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to keep my wits about me when I'm learnin from you. I want to make sure your not teaching me anything I don't need to know. Like how to **handle **women." InuYasha said in defence. Miroku sighed, wishing for once in his life that he wasn't such a pervert.

"Listen to me. When Kagome gets back, I have specific instructions that I want you to fallow. First, take to a quiet area, preferably the stream don there," Miroku pointed behind him where the sound of rushing water was heavy, "and tell her that you want to straighten things out a little." Miroku said, nodding as he spotted the doubt in InuYasha's eyes.


End file.
